Heart Stealer
by Secretspy286
Summary: Tris is an orphan who is sold to a new master with her best friend, Christina. What will her master be like and what duties await her? Stories is inspired by The Shakespeare Stealer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new story. Plz give it a chance.**

I wake in the morning to Christina shaking my shoulders.

"What?" I groaned.

"Tris get up! Someone has come to look at us." She says excitedly. You see I'm an orphan. I have been since I was 5. It was always a dream for us girls to be adopted or apprenticed. But not many people care for a girl as an apprentice.

I shoot up out of bed and try to find something decent to wear. The orphanage doesn't have much money for clothes so I throw on a simple old grey dress and brush my hair out. I run to the front where all the other girls are and stand in the corner. I want to be adopted but I am scared of who it may be.

"Girls. We have 2 visitors here to pick one of you out." The lady who takes care of us says. I look over to the door to see to similar men standing there. They both wear dark cloaks and leather boots. They walked in and one of them smiled. I hope they are nice.

"Well sirs, what do you think?" The lady asks. The men surveyed us and I saw the shorter one look directly at me. He whispered something to the other men and he nodded.

"Who's that girl?" The taller man asked pointing at me.

"Her name is Beatrice. She is very hard worker but can be a bit stubborn." She explains while giving me a teasing smile. She was really nice to the girls here and took good enough care of us.

"Well then, we'll take her and the tall one with the short black hair." Says the smaller man. They hand some money to our care taker and me and Christina hug each other.

"This'll be so much fun! A new adventure!" She whisper-yells so only we can hear. I'm just glad I'm going with her. We've been best friends since I got here and she helped me out. The men motion for us to follow them out and I wave to all the other girls. Most wave back but some look unhappy.

We follow the men out and I see a carriage sitting out front with two black horses hooked up to it. The men offer their hands to help us in and we take a seat on the back bench.

"May we ask your names, sirs?" I ask. One turns back to me and smiles.

"You may! I am Uriah Hamill. And this here is my far less handsome brother, Zeke." He says with a chuckle. I smile. The man named Zeke, punches Uriah in the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Christina pipes up as the carriage moves down the bumpy road.

"Well, we are going to London." Zeke says and I cock my head.

"You don't look like Londoners." Christina says and gives them a questioning look. She does not know how to keep her mouth shut.

"Questioning aren't you? Well, we had to disguise ourselves. Our master doesn't want us being recognized.

"So you're not our masters?" I question quietly. Uriah shakes his head.

"No. We work for your new master. He sent us to get some helpers for the household. I tell you be careful, he is quite a mysterious man. If you don't do what your supposed to do there be punishments, but after you get to know him he's a great guy." Zeke says. I nod slightly and pull my knees up and lay my head against them.

I must drift off because next I am again being shaken by Christina.

"Tris! Tris, look!" She says and I open my dreary eyes to see us entering a forest. I had never seen a real forest before, only mere paintings. I look around in amazement. Uriah looks back at us confused.

"We have never been in a forest." Christina says with awe in her voice. I look around and see the sun shining through the leaves. I see colorful birds swoop down above my head and many small animals crawling around the lichen. This is beyond what I had dreamed during sleep.

After we had gotten a bit farther into the forest I heard a rustle in bushes surrounding us.

"Wait!" I whispered. Zeke stopped the horses and turned to me confused. Just as I'm about to say something 7 men jump out of the bushes and surround us. Christina gasps and hides behind my shoulder.

"Hello sirs. How can we help you?" Zeke asked calmly.

"Give 'em up." The biggest man says. I look at all the men and see they are holding small daggers or swords. I reach into my boot where I hide a dagger of my own. Christina gives me a warning look and I pull my hand away. Maybe we can go without harm.

"Give what up sir?" Zeke asks.

"Give up your time for a tea party. What do you think! Give us your purses." The man says angrily. I chuckle under my breath at his frustration. Zeke reaches in his cloak and pulls out a bag full of money and is about to hand it to the man when he slams it into his face.

The men come at us and I grab my dagger. As one man comes at me I drive my dagger into his upper arm and slice down. He bellows in pain and falls to the ground. I jump out of the carriage and kick the legs out from the nearest man. I slice his leg and look back around to see Sir Uriah and Sir Zeke fighting off the rest. One man stand behind Sir Uriah with a dagger and I pounce on his back. Uriah hears my screech and turns to stab the man in the gut. I look around again and see all the men in some state of unconsciousness. I smile.

"Those were some fair moves Beatrice." Zeke tells me.

"Tris. Call me Tris, and thanks." I tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more hours of riding we arrive at a big house with a garden on it's left. The house is cobblestone. We walk in and Zeke stops us in the kitchen.

"William! Come show the new girls their room!" He yells. I hear stomping from the stairs and see a boy my age appear.

"How many times have I told you to not call me that!? It's Will!" He yells and punches Zeke in the arm.

"Yah whatever. Take them to their room in the attic." Zeke tells him and walks away.

"Ok follow me." Will says and leads us up the stairs to a room with two bed and a dresser.

"It's not that big, but good enough." He says.

"Oh it's fine. It's bigger than our old room right Tris?" She says nudging me. I nod. Will smiles and says bye before he goes to who knows where. I close the door and put my stuff on my bed. I only brought some clothes, a stuffed bunny my mother gave me, and a heart locket my father gave me. I put the bunny on my pillow and sit on my bed.

"You brought that?" Chris asks. I nod and smile.

"It's all I have from her." I say and run my finger through the soft, worn fur of the stuffed toy. Christina give me a sympathetic smile and puts her stuff in The dresser. I put on my night gown and get under the covers, holding the bunny tight to my chest. Chris put her nightgown on to and sat on the edge of her bed.

"What did you think of the men? Handsome right?" She asked. I shrug. I was never interested in boys.

"I think Will was sorta cute." She says dreamily. I smile.

"Does Chris have a crush?" I tease her. She blushes and smiles.

"Maybe." She says. I chuckle. A yawn escapes me and I'm suddenly exhausted. I snuggle deeper into the covers and hug the bunny tighter.

"Night Chris."

"Night Tris. Sweet dreams." Chris whispers.

I drift off and my dreams are sweet. I dream of my mother playing her harp, her finger gliding effortlessly, my father reading silently in his study, and my brother playing football with his friends.(They are in London so football is soccer) Then my dreams become corrupt. I watch my moth and father die at the sword. My brother torn from my arms as they take him away. I scream and feel someone shake me.

"Tris! Tris! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Christina yells. I jolt awake and a sob wracks my body. "Shhhh. It's ok Tris. It was just a nightmare." She whispers as she pulls me into her arms. I bring my knees to my chest and hug them tightly. I cry into her shirt and hear feet running down the hall. Uriah, Zeke, and Will appear at the door and see me. I shake uncontrollably in Christina's arms.

"What happened? We heard screaming." Will pants.

"Everything's fine. Tris was having a nightmare. Happens sometimes." Chris say while smoothing my hair. That is a lie. It happens all the time. I just don't always react like this. I sniffle and rub the tears from my eyes.

"Sorry for waking you." I croak.

"No need to worry Tris. Are you ok?" Uriah asks. I nod feebly and pull my bunny into my lap. It always helps calm me down.

"What's that?" Zeke asks.

"It's a stuffed bunny her mother gave her before..." Chris says but trails off. I'm glad she tells them because I know I would break down again if I did. They all nod and give me a soft look.

"Well try to get some sleep. Goodnight." Will says and tosses me a sad smile before closing the door. I lay down and fall back asleep with Christina rubbing my back.

(page break)

The next morning Christina gently wakes me. She knows I'll bug out if she shakes me because of last night. I get up and get dressed in a dark grey floral dress. We head down and I stay silent as we get breakfast of muffins. I take a bite of mine and it's delicious. I eat quoetly as Chris and Will chat. They talk about what he does and I learn he helps in the kitchen with the cook, Tori.

Zeke walks over and places a hand on my shoulder gently. I smile up at him and he returns it.

"Well, I found out your duties. Christina you will work with Will and Tori in the kitchen." He says. She smiles widely at Will and he has the same smile. "And Tris, you will be the master's personal helper." He tells me. I smile nervously, I wonder what the master is like. He takes my hand and leads me through several hallways a until we reach a door in the back. He knocks lightly and I voice tells him to come in.

"What Zeke?" The man asks. He's sitting in a chair facing away so I can't see him.

"I brought Beatrice." Zeke says.

"Good. I trust that your return went well considering you're alive." The man says. Zeke chuckles.

"Yah well, we may have been attacked by bandits. But I did learn that Tris here can kick some butt." Zeke says with a chuckle and bumping me with his shoulder. I blush slightly and smile.

"Really?" The man asks and turns in his chair. He has dark brown hair, blue piercing eyes, and a toned body. I am taken aback by how handsome he is but shake the idea from my head. I'm here to serve, not fall for a man. He smiles at me and I blush slightly.

"This beautiful girl here, beat up some bandits?" He asks surprised. Zeke nods vigorously.

"Apparently she carries a lethal dagger in her boot." Zeke says. Looking at me and I nod. I reach into my boot and pull out my dagger that has some dried blood from that day. The man stares at me and a smile tugs at his lips. I put it back in my boot.

"Well, guess I'll have to be careful." He jokes and Zeke chuckles.

"Good luck with her Four. She's a dangerous one." Zeke says and walks out the door. What a peculiar name. I must look confused because he chuckles.

"It's a nickname. Fourth in line so everyone calls me Four." He explains with a smile. A small smile graces my lips and I nod.

"What would you like me to do sir?" I ask quietly.

"Call me Four. None of that property." He tells me. I smile a little bigger and nod.

"I don't care what you do of now." He says before turning back to some papers on his table. I look around the room and see a golden harp in the corner. I walk over to it and trace the spirals in the gold. I run my fingers over the strings and they make a beautiful sound that reminds me of my mother.

"Do you play?" He asks and I jump a bit. I nod feebly and smile. He chuckles. "Go ahead. I like to listen to music."

I sit on the stool and pluck the strings to get a feel for it. I start to play a song my mother taught me and am pulled into my own little world.

FOUR POV

This young lady is beautiful. I watch as she plucks the string and starts a song. It is beautiful and bewitching. I listen and lean my head on my hands. She seems to be in her own little world and I smile. She starts to sing quietly and I can't help but think how amazing her voice is. So soft and gentle. How could such a girl become a poor orphan.

I shake my head to clear it. I shouldnt be thinking like this. I turn back to the papers on my desk. I flip through them and find a message from my father. I toss it to the side. I despise him. I look through the rest and find a list of items the kitchen is low on.

Once Tris finishes her song she looks up and i see a small smile grace her lips. I wonder if I could make her smile bigger. Through the smile I can see a hint of white, straight teeth. I smile at her and hold out the list.

"Tris, could you please take this to Will. Tell him to to buy the stuff." I tell her also handing a small bag of coins. She nod and takes them from my hand. As she does so her hand brushes mine lightly and a shock runs through my arm. She blushes lightly and walks out to give it to Will. I guess this situation just got a bit harder.


	3. Chapter 3

TRIS POV

I walk out of the room and head to the kitchen. I wonder if he felt that spark. Seemed like it since I saw his eyes widen. I shake it out of my mind and walk into the kitchen with a slight smile. Will is kneeling dough and I don't see Chris around.

"Hey Tris. What's up?" He asks, not looking away from the dough.

"Um here our ma- Four wants you to get this stuff." I say putting the list next to him. I'm not used to calling my master by name. He nods.

"Ok. I'll be right on it after I finish." He says. I nod and walk back to Four's room. I open the door and slip in silently. He is at his table reading something. I don't think he knows I. Here so I walk toward the harp. I start to play and he jumps, his head shooting up.

"Oh it's just you." He sighs.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask with an amused little smile. He chuckles.

"You don't know how many women sneak in to get my attention. Guess it comes with the big manner." He says. I nod. I'm not really surprised women would do that. He looks back down at the paper and I wonder what it is.

"It's a letter." He explains as if reading my thoughts. I nod. I get up from the harp and sit on the couch in the corner. I run my hand over the soft fabric.

"May I ask what happened to your parents?" He asks softly. I look up at him and see a curiousity in his eyes. I bite my lip. I dont usualy talk about it but I most likely would tell him at some point so why not now. I take a big breath.

"Well Umm...we were on a carriage on a return from seeing my grand papa. We were in a narrow part of it when a gang of bandits jumped us. I..I watches my mum and dad die by the sword of the leader." I say and tears threaten to spill. I rub them away and continue, "After that I was taken away from my brother and I haven't seen him since."

He is silent for a while but then speaks. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine. It's nice to talk about them." I say. He looks at me for a sex then turns back to his letter. He continues to read it but then throws it into the fire, sighing.

"You ok?" I ask. He seems upset.

"Um yah, yah. Do you know how to read?" He asks out of the blue. I nod slightly.

"Aye. I read a lot at the orphanage. Only way to pass time." I say. I read a lot back then. My mother taught me to read.

"Do you think you could read to me? I like to listen." He says gesturing to a bookcase in the other corner. I get up and look through the books. So many. I pick one out about an ogre and a knight dighting to keep the kingdom safe. I sit back down on the couch and flip through the pages. I start to read aloud and find the book quite capturing. After about half way through I look up and see Four has fallen asleep. I smile softly, he looks so calm when he's asleep. I get up and drape a blanket over him. He snuggles deeper into his chair and smiles in his sleep.

I decide to clean a little. I sort his papers in piles based on subject. Letters here, contracts here, and much more. I fluff and straighten all the pillows and straighten the rugs. I tend to the fire and then run up to my room to grab Petunia, my bunny. She has always been a comfort.

When I get back he's still asleep. I sit at the harp and put Petunia in my lap. I start to play a song my mother would play for me if I was upset or couldn't sleep.

FOUR POV

I drift off about half way through the book. I dream of her. Her beautiful voice, her finger gliding across the harps strings with such grace. I slowly drift back to consciousness. I feel something warm and soft enveloping me.

A blanket. I smile because I know I didnt have a blanket when I fell asleep. I look up and see she is playing the harp. That explains the dream, mostly. Shift in my seat and she glances at me. I see something in her lap but I do t know what.

"Good sleep?" She asks. I nod.

"Better than usual." I say.

"How so?"

"I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep this week. Nightmares." I tell her. She nods in understanding.

"Me too. I had one last night." She says shyly. So that's why I heard screaming.

"That explains the screaming I heard." I say and actually get a good look at her. I can tell she is slightly tired. "Why don't you take a nap on the couch. You look tired." I suggest. she bites her lip but nods. She walks over to the couch and lays down, her blond hair fanning out over the pillow like a halo. I soon hear her breathing deepen and can tell she fell asleep. I drape the blanket over her small body and watch her sleep. I then turn back to my table and see everything in sorted piles. How Long was I asleep?

I look around and notice everything is more organized. Wow. This girl is quick. I look through my letters and find one from an artist who's name is Bud. What a peculiar name. I guess it would be ok for him to stay a few days. I have several guess rooms. I write down a response and give it to the delivery boy. I may not be king but I am highly respected. I go over some of the other letters and hear something shift behind me.

I look back and Tris is tossing and mumbling in her sleep. I approach her slowly and gently shake her shoulder.

"Tris, Tris walk up. It's just a dream." I tell her. She mumbles something then jolts awake with a strangled cry. She pulls her knees to her chest and puts her head on them. I pull her into my arms and she curls up into me, crying. When she runs out of tears she starts sniffling and I pull her back to look at her. Her eyes are red and dry tears cover her cheeks.

"I'm so-sorry. I cant control them." She says with a hiccup. I just shake my head.

"Trust me, no one can." I say, "If you could I would be in a room made of meat."

She chuckles a little and its music to my ears. She pulls away and I immediately miss her warmth. I smile down at her.

"Do you..do you think you could get that for me?" She asks, pointing at the thing she was holding at the harp. I walk over to it and see that it's a little stuffed rabbit. I pick it up carefully and take it to her. It feels like it'll rip any second. She takes it gently from my hands and hugs it tight.

"It's the only thing I have left of my mum." She answerw my unasked question. "And this was from my father." She says, lifting a locket from her neck. It is a beautiful gold heart with silver trimmings. I wonder how her father got it. I smile. It looks beautiful on her. She smiles shyly and hugs the bunny to her chest. I hear her stomach grumble and I chuckle.

"Why don't you go eat supper. You can come back tomorrow." I tell her. She smiles at me and I can't help but smile wider.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Bye Four." She says as she walks out, bumping into Zeke as he comes in.

"Hey Four. Wait why are you smiling so big? You never smile. What's going on?" He gives me a skeptical look. I just shrug and he gets a big smile on his face.

"What?"

"You like her. You totally like her." He says with a smug smile. I snort but stay quiet. "I knew it! Is the almighty Four to scared to confess?" He teases. I sigh.

"Fine. I guess a bit." I mutter. His smile grows bigger and he claps my back.

"Good. And by the way. The Bud guy will be here tomorrow." He says as he walks out. An idea hits me. I am going to ask Bud to paint something for me.


	4. Chapter 4

TRIS POV

The next morning I wake early and get dressed. I wanted to help make breakfast this morning. I walk down the stairs and find Will and Tori in the kitchen with a girl I haven't meet who it cleaning dishes.

"Hey Tris. Whey you up so early?" Will asks and he chocks slim pieces of meat.

"Well...I sort of wanted to help make breakfast." I say quietly.

"Oh that would be great! An extra hand is always appreciated!" Tori says cheerfully as she hustles around the kitchen with such smoothness it's amazing. I smile appreciatively.

"How can I help?" I ask.

"Well could you knead the dough for the bread and cook it?" She says while gesturing to a thing of dough on the flour covered counter. I nod and walk over to stand in front of it. I press my palms into and mold it to my liking. I spend a few minutes kneading it before it put it in a pan and into the brick oven. I blow some air into it for heat and wait. Wait. And wait some more.

When I see the dough has raised and turned golden brown. I pull it out and cut it into slices. Tori pluck a piece up and takes a bite.

"Mmmmmm, this is delicious. You did a great job!" She says. I smile slightly and my cheeks warm up. I place a piece on each plate and organize the food so it looks neat. I take one plate in one hand and a second in the other.

"I'm going to take breakfast to master Four. Is he in his studies?" I ask. Tori shakes her head.

"No, he is probably in his room. He is quite lazy at times. Just go to the top floor and first door on the left." She explains. I nod and go up to find his room. I finally reach the top floor and turn to the left. I slide one plate over the other and use the other hand open the door. When I look inside I see Four laying on his bed sleeping. He doesn't seem to be wearing a shirt and I blush lightly. I put his plate on the bedside table and put mine next to it.

I gently shake his shoulder. He mumbles something and rolls onto his stomach. I sigh.

"Four, wake up." I whisper into his ear. He just groans. I shake his shoulder forcefully. He shoots up in his bed and flips his head around.

"Oh, Tris. What is it?" He asks while flipping over to sit against the back board of the bed. The sheets fall from his chest and I find he is very well muscled under his shirt. I drag my eyes from his eyes and look at his sleepy blue eyes that still hold the war ness from yesterday.

"I brought you breakfast." I say quietly while gesturing to the plates. He smiles warmly and takes his plate from the table. He doesn't seem to notice he's not wearing a shirt as he digs into the food. He looks up at me and pats the bed next to him. I bite my lip and sit next to him and grab my food. Sitting so close I can feel the heat coming from him. I eat my food slowly and savor every bite. It wasn't everyday we got food like this.

When I look at Four he is taking a bite of the bread I made. When he swallows it his smile widens.

"Who ever made this is a great cook." He said and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. A smile spread on my lips.

"Actually, I made it." I say quietly. He looks at me surprised at first but then smiles.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. Just another thing to add to the list of thing you're amazing at." He says. I blush deeper.

"And what would that list be?"

"Well. There's playing the harp, reading, organizing, looking beautiful..." He trails off at the end and I see the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks. I am probably bright red.

"You thing I'm beautiful?" I ask quietly while looking at him. He has to be joking or something. He gulps and nods slightly but not meeting my eyes.

"You're not to bad yourself." I whisper while looking at his defined muscles. He looks down and notices he's wearing no shirt and he looks befufled (Made the word up. It's funny.) I laugh quietly as he starts to stutter. He straightens up quickly and I see him blush.

"I'm uhh... I'm sorry. It escaped my mind once I started eating. I uh just... I'll just shut up and put one on." He mutters and my laughter grows louder. "Why are you laughing at me?" He asks with joking seriousness.

"I'm not it's just that you're cute when you get all flustered." I say and immediately flush realizing that I called him cute. He raises his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asks with a smirk. I blush a deeper red and look at my lap. I hear him chuckle loudly as he gets up and searches for a shirt. He puts on a tight fitting top. "How's this?" He asks looking at me. He has that oh so attractive smirk on his face and I just cover my face with my hands, shaking my head. He chuckles.

"Seriously. How does it look?" He asks.

"Well you might want to put on one of your fancy cloaks." I say thoughtfully. He pulls out a purple cloak with gold trimmings while looking at me for approval. I nod and he slips it on. I smile slightly.

FOUR POV

I love that smile. It's so sweet and tentative. I had to dress well today because Bud was coming. I had decided to ask him for a painting in exchange for his stay. I watch as Tris finishes her food and follows me down to my studies.

"Why do you want to dress up?" I hear her ask as we walk down the stairs.

"Someone is coming and I want to look nice when he gets here. I was hoping you would come with me to meet him." I say and look over my shoulder at her hopefully. Sh nods.

"Um sure. When will he be here?" She asks. She has quite the questions.

"He should be here in a few minutes." I say while looking at my pocket watch. He should be here in 30 minutes to be exact. I opened the door and held it open for her as she walked in.

"Who is 'he'?"

"Well...hmmm...I think I'm gonna keep that a secret." I say and she rolls her eyes. I chuckle and sit at my desk while she sits on the couch. I turn to the papers and look through my letters. No important ones.

"Can you throw these in the fire?" I ask as I hand her a few letters from Marcus. I won't waste my time reading those. She takes them and glances over them before throwing them in. The fire's flames leaped up and enveloped them turning their corners black. I smile inwardly.

"Who were they from?" She asks. I've noticed she's become less quiet over the hours.

"Oh, no one. No one important." I tell her. She doesn't need to know of Marcus now. I haven't told anyone and I don't trust her completely. I flip through the rest of my papers and find nothing of importance.

"Come with me." I say suddenly and stand up. She gives me a questioning look And I just take her hand. An electric shock runs up my arm as I lead her outside. I lead her to the garden on the side of the house. When we enter through the fern archway, I look back at her and see her agape. I smiled and lead her to the flower beds of roses. I sat down on a bench and she sat next to me.

"What do you think?" I ask. She smiles brightly at me then turns to the flowers.

"It's amazing. How much does something like this cost?" I shrug. I really don't remember. My mother put it in before she died, I was like 5 years at the time. I watch her as she looks around in awe. She looks like a 5 year old in a candy shop. She reaches down and rubs one of the pedals between her finger. I smile and she turns back to me, catching me staring. I see pink tint her cheeks and I smile wider.

I hear the sound of hooves on cobblestone and figure that Bud is here.

I take her hand again,"Come on. He's here." She follows we as I swiftly walk to the front door and see my stable boy unreining the horses and leading them to the stable. I walk up to him and wait for him to notice me.

When he does I say, "Hello Bud. I am Four, master of the manner. It is nice to meet you."

He bows slightly, "Hello Sir Four. I am very glad you were willing to let me stay here for the time being. If you wish anything of me I would be happy to do so."

I smile. He seems like a good man.

"Bud, allow me to introduce Tris. She is one of my personal helpers." I tell him gesturing to Tris. I hate to say servant, because they Aren't. I give them their own choices. Tris smiles politely.

"A fine young lady. It is nice to meet you." He says and bows deeper this time. Tris blushes lightly and I smile.

"Bud, I actually do have an idea for something I would like you to do." I say and glance at Tris. "Do you think you could paint me a picture?"

"Why yes sir. There is no problem with that. What would it be of?" He asks. I smile brightly.

"I would like it of Tris." I say and look back at Tris. Her eyes are wide and she seems taken aback. I smile inwardly at her surprise.

"Why yes! That would be a beautiful picture." Bud says encouragingly. I nod.

"Marlene! Please come show Bud where he is to sleep." I call. Marlene is one of the maids of the manner. She takes care of the rooms so she knows where it is. "I will meet with you later to discuss the painting." I tell Bud and he nods before Marlene leads him away.

I pull Tris into my study and sit her on the couch.

"Why would you want a painting of me?" She asks with a confused face. I tilt my head and look at her.

"You're beautiful that's why. I would like a picture of you in my studies." I say. She just shakes her head.

"I don't know Four. I'm not that pretty." She says doubtfully. I five her a pleading look and she sighs. "Fine fine. I'll do it." She says. I smile widely. I can't wait. "How will I have to pose or whatever?" She asks. I shrug and an idea comes to me.

"How about at the harp. You look happy around that." I suggest. She nods and smiles slightly.

"Ok. I guess it won't be terrible." She says and I chuckle. This will be amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

TRIS POV

"He wants a painting of you?!" Christina shout. We are sitting in our room and I just told her my scenario. I'm not completely sure about it but Four was begging me to. I figured, how bad can it be.

"Umm yah. Apparently." I say, snapping out of my thoughts about Four.

"That's amazing!" She squeals. I just shrug. She is such a girl. "Oh come on Tris! He totally likes you. Cant you be a girl for once?"

"Fine fine. How are things with Will?" I ask. She smiles Widely and I see the faintest blush tint her cheeks.

"So you can be a girl!" she squeals, " It's going fine, by the way. I still don't know if he likes me or not."

"I'm sure he does. Who doesn't?" I ask and chuckle. She laughs with me and I see a mischievous twinkle enter her eyes.

"You know...maybe you can find out for me!" She says and looks at me hopefully. I groan.

"Maybe." I mutter. She laughs again and smiles wider. I cant resist helping my friend so I guess I have to. I shake my head and turn to the mirror in our room. I brush out my hair before we go to bed and put on my nightgown. I lay in bed and continue to think about the painting Four wants. I sigh and turn over so I'm facing Chris, who is laying face toward the ceiling.

"Good night, Chris" I yawn. She turns her head to look at me and smiles.

"Night Tris. Sweet dreams." It's a cruel but funny joke. I most likely won't have sweet dreams. I lay my head on my pillow and slowly drift off to sleep, lulled by the sound of Christina's steady breathing.

XxDreamxX

I stood in a dark room. Suddenly three lights showed and in each one stood one of my family. My mother, father, and brother. Why are they here? Suddenly I felt something cold and thin against my throat. I held my breath, it was a rapier. I woman stood behind me, holding the sword to my neck.

"Kill them." She said and held out another rapier.

"No." My voice trembled.

"Do it or die." the stranger said. I shook my head slightly.

"Last chance girl. Take the sword or I'll slit your throat." She said.

"It's fine Beatrice. We still love you." My father said softly.

"Come on Tris. It's ok." My brother says. My mother just gives me a soft smile. I want to scream at them. Scream at them that it's not ok. So I did.

"No it's not ok! im not going to kill my family!" I screamed.

"Fine girl. No going back." The lady says. I feel the sharp pain slide across my neck and I crumple to the ground. My hand flies to my neck and when I pull it back it's covered in scarlet red blood. The world slowly turns black and I'm out.

XxDream donexX

I jolt awake in a cold sweat. I strangled cry stuck in my throat. I pull my knees up to my chest and clutch onto my bunny. I cry silently into my knees. I don't want to wake Christina so I stay as quiet as possible. I wipe my tears away and get up from my bed. It's still dark out so I walk silently down the stairs and outside. I walk into the rose garden and sit on the bench me and Four sat on earlier. I watch the stars above head. They are beautiful and unrelenting.

I turn my gaze to the full moon and realize something. This was around the same time of year that my parents died. I sigh and cover my eyes with my hands.

"You ok?" Someone asks and I jump up and see Four standing a few feet away. I let out a breath and sit down again. He chuckles and comes sit next me.

"Um...yah, fine. Just nightmares." I say and he nods.

"Same." He says. "I like to come out here whenever I have them. Its sort of like a release." I nod along to his words. I did calm down considerably when I came out.

"So when do you want your painting?" I ask him. He never told me specifically when it was going to be done.

"Tomorrow. Or today depending if it's after midnight." He looks up at the moon. I smile slightly and nod. "You should probably get your beauty sleep. Good night Tris." He says softly and Pulls me up with him. He places a gentle kiss on my forehead and leaves. After he leaves i stay for a bit longer. Did he just kiss me? I smile and head back to bed.

XxmorningxX

"Why are you smiling so much?" Christina asks as we eat breakfast. I just shrug. I know why, but I won't tell her. She narrows her eyes but doesn't say anything more on the subject. I quickly finish my breakfast and say good bye before I go to Four's studies.

I enter quietly and see him talking to the artist, Bud. What a peculiar name. He glances at me and smiles. I return it and sit down on the couch. My mind drifts off to random thoughts, thoughts about feather light kisses in the soft moon light. I am shaken from my thought by my name.

"Tris, where would you like the painting?" Bud asks while looking at me. I shake my head to clear it and look up at him.

"Umm... by the harp?" I ask more than state. He nods enthusiastically.

"Yes! That shall be perfect!" I smile and he runs off to get who knows what. I look back at Four and see him staring intently at me. I blush lightly and smile. Why do I smile so much around him? He smiles brightly at me and turns to his papers. I fiddle with the hem on my dress until Bud returns with some people trailing behind him with and easel, paints, pencils, and many other things i can't name.

"If you could Tris, go sit at the harp." He tells me and turns to Four. I can't exactly hear them so I just sit down and run my hands over the smooth gold of the harp. "ok! Let us start. I will begin with a pencil sketch." Bud breaks my thought and sets his easel down.

"Please pose however is comfortable Tris." He says.

"Could I play it while you paint?" I ask. It would make it much easier for me to be happy. He nods so I turn to the harp and run my hands over the strings. I start to play a song my mother taught me and it easily brings a small smile to my face. I hear the sound of pencil on paper but I ignore it and continue to play. I eventually drone out everything and start to think of my family while I play. Only good memories though, so I don't get upset.

I don't know how long, but after a while Bud sets his pencil down and looks at what he's done. I lay my tired hands in my lap and rub my wrists. It may be tiring, holding my arms up the whole time, but worth it to be able to play.

"Perfect!" Bud exclaims and his smile is so wide I'm afraid his cheeks will tear. Four walks up behind him and inspects the drawing. I see a huge smile break out across his face and wonder if it's really that good.

"May I see it?" I ask hopefully. Four shakes his head and I pout.

"Not until it's completely done. You will do it with paint, correct Bud?" Bud nods and turns to grab his paints.

"You no longer have to pose Tris. I have enough of a mental picture." He says and starts to mix colors together to get what he wants.

"Anything you would like me to do Four?" I ask. He nods.

"Sure, could you get me lunch?" I nod and head to the kitchen. When I get there it's only Will and Tori cooking. Why is Chris never here?

"Where Chris?" I ask. Wills head shoots up at her name and I have to restrain a chuckle.

"Oh she's getting groceries. The ones on the list you gave me." He says shyly. I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh and speaking of Chris I have a question for you. What do you think of her?" I ask putting a plan to action.

"Well Umm...uhhhh...she is funny, kind, considerate, pretty." He says the last word quietly. I smile widely.

"Do you like her?"

"Maybe." He says and I see pink come up in his cheeks.

"Great! She probably will kill me for saying this, but she likes you to. Give her a shot." I tell him and he nods. I grab three plates of food, one in each hand, and one in the crook of my elbow.

I take them back to Bud and Four and open the door carefully. When I walk in, Four and Bud are sitting at the table talking. A piece of fabric is concealing the painting so I can't see it. I put the plates down on the table in front of them and Four looks up at me.

"How did you carry all of these?" He asks.

"Practice." I say simply. Back in the orphanage I would carry five plates at a time for the girls. That place made me learn a thing or two. He just turns back to Bud and they both start eating. I take my food to the couch and eat slowly.

FOUR POV

"She is quite a beautiful girl." Bud comments. I glance at Tris, who is eating, and smile.

"She is, isn't she." I say quietly. She seems to be in her own little world as of now. Bud raises his eyebrow at me and chuckles lightly.

"You're falling fast kid." he says. I feel warmth spread in my cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh drop the act. It's easy to tell you are smitten with her." He chuckles.

"Is it that easy to tell?" I whisper to him. He nods and I groan. He chuckles harder and finishes his meal.

"It's clear as day boy. I know she's your personal helper but you should give it a try. Love defines all." He advises. I nod and glance at Tris. She is fiddling with the hem of her dress and staring off into space. She is probably the most amazing girl I've ever met. I hope i can figure something out for us.

**Plz review! Question! How do you guys want Tris and Four to get together? Like give me some ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter inspired by suggestion from AScars**

TRIS POV

I sit on my bed thinking. I miss my parents desperately and I can't get them off my mind. I turn to Christina and see a sleeping, peaceful figure laying on the bed. I groan and shift to get off my bed. I descend the stairs and make it outside. The dark blue night sky calms my thought and the swift breeze rumples my hair. I smile and walk through the garden. I watch the roses and flower sway in the breeze, the trees howling with the wind.

I hear a twig snap and flip around. Silence. The chirp of a cricket in the distance but nothing else. I walk forward again and keep my ears perked For any sound. My eyes flicker from side to side for signs of danger.

Suddenly I see a flash of purple and a hand clamps down on my mouth. A blindfold covers my eyes and I thrash against who holds me. I bite down on the hand until I taste blood and hear an exclamation of pain.

"HELLPPPP!" I scream. The hand clamps back over my mouth.

"Shut it girl! Be quiet or you will be killed." I hear a man say. I thrash against his arms.

"Come on. We need to go before someone finds us." Another man says. The hand moves once more and I scream at the top of my lungs. I feel something like fabric clog my mouth and I choke on my scream. I feel a hand slap me and the men talking. I find it useless to struggle so I stop. Tears run down from my eyes and wet my blindfold. What are they going to do to me?

FOUR POV

I jump from my bed. What was that? I heard something faintly like a scream and it woke me from my dreams. I stay silent and listen. After a few minutes I hear another scream that is terribly familiar. TRIS!

I jump out of bed and rush outside. I look around and find no one. I walk into the rose garden and search for anything. I inspect the ground and find several shoe prints and a lot of dirt thrashed around. Worry over takes me. I spin around to look for more clues. On a bench I find an envelope. I open it and read it carefully.

_Dear Four,_

_ If you want your precious servant girl back you have to come get her. Meet me at the docks at midnight, tomorrow or else the girl, well she may experience an accident. Come with a thousand silver and she'll be given unharmed._

_ ~P_

That bastard! I can't believe he'd dip so low as to kidnap Tris. I groan. I run inside I rush to Zekes room.

"Zeke open up!" I yell and bang on his door forcefully. He opens the door groggily and looks at me. He must see how worried I am because he immediately opens the door wider and let's me in. I start to pace quickly back and forth across his room.

He steps in front of me and gets me to stop. "Dude! What's up? Why are you so worried?"

I look at him for a second and groan. "Tris got kidnapped!" I exclaim. His eyes go wider and he mutters a curse.

"How do you know?" I hand him the note and he reads over it. He says a curse even louder and I hear a knock on the door. I open it and find Uriah and Will there looking confused.

"What are you two yelling about?" Will asks. I turn and start pacing again.

"Tris got kidnapped." Zeke explains and gives them the note. They both read it and there eyes go wide.

"Four, who left the note?" Uriah asks. They all sit on the bed while I pace back and forth.

"Peter. The Lord of Manchaster Manner." I groan. He's always been jealous of me and my manner. Always bigger than him. I sit in a chair and bury my face in my hands.

"Four calm down. We'll her her back. She'll be fine." Zeke tries to calm me down but doesnt help. Im freaking out.

"What time is it?" I ask stressfully.

Will looks at his pocket watch and says, "7 o'clock." I groan. midnight is 17 hours away. I hope she's ok.

TRIS POV

I wake in a dark room. I dont have a blindfold on but the gag is still present. I flip my head around and try to move my hands but the only feeling is the burning against my wrists. Ropes. I try my feet and find the same result. My eyes flick around and see nothing but the walls and floor. I see a single light on the ceiling but nothing else. A blank dark room. I feel like I'm being suffocated by the quiet. Where am I?

The door creaks open and I squint at the sudden light. I see 3 figures at the door and I make a growling sound. I hear one of them chuckle and glare at them.

"Fiesty one. No wonder Four likes her." One man, I recognize from last night, says. I glare at him but then a thought enters my head.

'Did he say Four liked me?'

"Now, you are probably wondering why you're here. You are going to act as ransom." I snort at this. I glare daggers at him. He chuckles. One other man walks over to me and drops a tray of food next to my chair, on top of a table I didn't notice. He pulls the gag off me and I try to bite him but her pulls back to quickly. He releases one of my hands and walks swiftly back to where they stand. I glare.

Right when they are about to close the door I yell, "You Curs!" (Old word meaning mutt)

I slump into my chair and think. I rub my mouth with me free hand to rid it of the ache from the gag. I look at the tray and find a piece of fried fish and corn. I grab the spoon and scoop up some corn. I dont like fish so I just eat the corn. When I finish i throw the spoon at the door hard, and the handle sticks into the wood. I smile at this and push the tray off the table. I smirk.

I hear the doorknob jiggle and glare at the man who comes in. He looks at the food on the floor and frowns. He picks it up but keeps his distance from me. He looks around and sighs.

"Where is the spoon?" He asks. I point at the door and he looks at the spoon stuck into it. He sighs and tries to pull it out. It must be quite stuck because he has to use a lot of force to pull it out. I smirk when his back is turned and glare at him when he turns around.

"Are you going to eat the fish?" I shake my head. He walks out of the door with the tray and food and my room turns back to darkness. How am I going to get out?


	7. Chapter 7

FOUR POV

I can't take not knowing if Tris is ok! Ugh! I pace in my room and look at my watch. 10:30.

"Calm down Four! She'll be fine!" Zeke exclaims. I've been pacing practically the whole time.

"I can't Zeke! We don't even know if she's ok." I say. I fall back on the bed and groan.

"Wow, man. You've really fallen for her haven't you?" He asks. Have I? I don't know. All I know is that I'm really worried...ohhh. Maybe I have fallen for her. Great now I'm even more worried. I groan and cover my eyes with my arm.

"Dude your totally right! Ugh!" I groan. Zeke chuckles. "Oh and you're not like that with Shauna?" I ask. He shuts up and his cheeks turn pink. Shauna is one of the girls that work as nurses and our vet. Zeke has been flirting with her forever but neither get that they like each other. I chuckle at the look on his face and check my pocket watch again. 11:17. Hurry up time!

TRIS POV

I open my eyes to darkness. How long has it been? I wonder. I turn my head to the door when I hear the creak of hinges. I glare at the figure when I see he is holding more rope and fabric. He walks toward me and I growl at him.

"Oh keep your pants on. We are taking you to the exchange." He says and unties my hands from the chair before wrapping the rope back around them. He gags my mouth and covers my eyes before doing the same with my feet. He picks me up and I thrash. I feel a hand hit my head and I stop. I mutter on sanity into the gag as I feel him carry me. I am suddenly put down onto a seat and feel the bumping of the carriage on the dirt path.

"Do you think he'll come?" One man asks. I still don't know their names.

"Of course he will. He'll do anything for her." The other man mutters. I suspect him to be the leader. I glare at the blackness that covers my vision when I feel and hear the horses stop. They take me out and cut off the rope around my feet. The push me forward and I budgingly start to walk. Where are we?

FOUR POV

I push my horses forward on the road. Me and Zeke are on our way to meet Peter for Tris. I look down at the bag of money beside me and push the horses to go faster. I need to make sure she's ok. I finally reach the docks and slow down.

"Zeke you're going to stay in the carriage and if anything goes wrong I'll call you." I tell him. He nods and I jump off the carriage and grab the money. I walk down the allies and keep an eye out for any figures.

"So you came. Guess I was right." a voice says and I whip around to see him.

"Peter." I spit out like venom. He smirks.

"Sure is. Got the money?" I show him the bag and he moves to grab it when I pull back.

"Where Tris?" I asks. Right when he's about to reply I hear something.

"Four!" Tris yells.

"Tris!" I yell back. I glare at Peter. I hear the sound of someone speaking but can't make it out.

"The money Four." Peter says and holds his hand out. I growl and drop th bag in his hand.

"Now give me Tris." I demand. He smirks.

"Come on guys!" He yells and runs. I can't grab him. I suddenly hear a scream.

"TRIS!" I yell and run back into the alley. Two men pass me but I ignore them and run farther. I see a figure laying on the ground and kneel next to it. I pull Tris onto her back and examine her. She has a deep cut on her leg and it's bleeding badly.

"Four." She croaks.

"Shhh, it's ok Tris. I'm here." I say and take out my rapier to cut off a piece of my shirt. I wrap it around her leg and look at her face. Her eyes are closing slowly. I shake her shoulders lightly. "No Tris. Stay with me." Her eyes close and I get worried. She's still breathing so that's good. I slip one hand under her knees and the other under her arms. I carefully pick her up and walk back to the carriage. Zeke is leaning against the wheel with a smug expression until he sees Tris.

"Is she ok?" I nod.

"She's fine. They just cut her leg pretty badly." I tell him and lay her down gently in the back seat. He nods and gets into the front bench. I sit back with Tris and lay her head on my lap.

"Did you see them run away?" I ask. He nods.

"Yah. I actually caught one guy and beat the crap out of him. he wont bother us for a while." he says with a smirk. I smile. Good, at least one of them got what they deserve. "Did you recognize all of them?"

"Yah. Peter was there, of course, and his two wingmen, Al and Drew." I tell him. We soon pull up to my manner and I quickly lift Tris out of the carriage and into the house. I lay her on the counter in the kitchen and call for Shauna. She rushes in quickly and assesses Tris.

She turns to me and nods, "She'll be fine. She just shouldn't use that leg for a while." I nod and thank her. Just then Christina comes running in and gasps when she sees Tris.

"Oh my gosh!What happened?" she exclaims and rushes to Tris' side. I sit in a chair on the other side of the counter. I tell her the story and by the end she is practically in tears. I don't blame her, she and Tris are practically sisters. After a while of sitting with Tris, Christina says she has to go to sleep and rushes up stairs. I stay with Tris and eventually doze off, with my head rested on the counter.

TRIS POV

My senses return to me slowly. I start to smell the burning ashes of a fire, the smell of stale bread, and something else. I open my eyes slowly and look over to see Four sleeping with his head against the counter. I smiles weakly and moves my hand to ruffle his hair. He groans and I push his shoulder lightly. He jumps awake and when his eyes fall on me they light up like the sun. he smiles brightly.

"Tris, you're ok!" He exclaims. I smiles wider and move to sit up, but then I feel the sharp pain in my leg. I gasp and fall back down. "Oh, stay still. Are you ok?" I nod. it hurts a lot but I don't want to worry him. He takes my hand in his and smooths his thumb over the back of it.

"Tris, you don't know how worried I was about you. I can't believe Peter would do that." He says as if it was his fault.

"Four it's ok. I'm here now and I'm fine." I tell him with a week smile. He returns it and scoots his chair closer to the counter.

"I don't know what I would have done without you." he states and I see something unfamiliar in his eyes. I then remember something Peter, apparently, said 'No wonder Four likes her.' Does he really like me? I dismiss the thought.

"You would have been fine Four. You don't need me." I say and look away. I feel his fingers guide my chin so I'm looking back at him.

"No Tris. I wouldn't have. I would never be happy without you." He says sweetly. I smile slightly.

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means I'm falling for you Beatrice." A cheesy smile comes across his face and I smile bigger.

"Well Four. I think I've been falling for you for a little while." I tell him back and the biggest, brightest smile comes across his face. His grip on my hand grows tighter. Suddenly his face is mere centimeters away from mine. Our breathes mingle and now I can tell that look in his eyes. Love, if I dare say it. I lean the last distance and our lips meet. It is soft and gentle. He cups my face with gentle hands and I place my hands around his neck. Our lips move in sync and out breathes become one. I don't know if this is a dream or not but it feels like it. He pulls back and rests his forehead on mine.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." he whispers and I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I may be in severe pain but this is probably the happiest night of my life!

**Good? Did you like it? Plz Review! oh and check out my other stories and review on those too plz!**


	8. Not a chapter! Plz read!

Hey, what would y'all think if I did some type of divergent high school, except the gang is like werewolves or something. Like they can turn into wolves when they want, but if they get to mad they turn into one. Like Wolfblood, if you've heard of it. I want your opinions on the idea before I do it though. Plz tell me what you think.

Summary:

At school, they're normal teenagers, but at home and in the woods, they become something more. Fangs come out, senses sharpen, paws thrum across the solid earth. Read as battles ensue and love grows. The life of the divergent gang as wolfbloods.


End file.
